Young Justice Meme Fills
by Darkmagyk
Summary: Short fills from the young justice anon meme. Mostly attempts at humor.  Includes Wally and tv tropes and Roy making a very big mistake.
1. They Know

A/N-The Live journal young justice anon meme is magic, sometimes really disturbing, highly scarring magic, but magic non the less. This is a bunch of mini-fills from the prompts there. If I write something longer, it will get it's own story, like "Younger Justice," but if it's just a barely a drabble, I'll put it here. No promise to regularly update or even to necessarily ever update again after today. It will depend on the prompts and my muse, and how much other crap I have going on.

prompt: the members of yj are on the internet and one member comes across the evil overlords list on tv tropes.

Characters: Wally/Kid Flash, Robin/Dick, Batman/Bruce Wayne

Rating: K

Title: They Know

"Oh no," cried Wally from his computer suddenly, "Ohnononononono"

He read a few more lines, let out an involuntarily laugh, and then ran around his room at top speed, searching for his cell phone.

The ringing was taking too long.

"What's up dude, it's like 7 in the morning there, why are you awake so early?" came Dick's voice, not an ounce of sleepiness to be heard, stupid bats.

"I just sent you a link from an internet thing I found, I need you to look at it and destroy it." Wally said, forcing himself with all his might to go at normal speed so he wouldn't have to repeat himself, there was not time for that.

"Oh God." Dick said, as he saw it too. "This is bad, this is very bad."  
>"I know," Wally agreed, "If they know this stuff,"<p>

"How can we beat them." Dick finished, "Half of what you count on during a fight is that the other guy will make one of these mistakes."

"We have to do something," Wally said.

"Yeah, I know, I'll show it to Bruce, and I bet we can take it down, hopefully they won't find it. I'll call you back when the crisis has been averted. Robin out." Dick hung up his phone, grabbed his lap top, and through himself down four flights of stairs to the cave, where his adoptive father and mentor was running a chemical analysis.

"Bruce," He called, and without any explanation, thrust the computer in to the Dark knights hands.

"This..." Bruce said slowly, as he scrolled through the content, "is troubling. It is longer than the last time I looked at it."

"Wait, you've seen it before? Why is it still out there, how come you haven't erased it from history or something?" Robin cried a bit indignantly.

"I tried, more that once, but it is a powerful force, it always comes back." He let out a sigh, "Now I simply calculate it into my plans, you should as well, I would inform Mr. West to do the same. And keep me informed of any updates and derivations you find please." He turned back his work.

Dick sighed, walked over to his little work station, and set about reading the Evil Over Lords list


	2. Bromance for the Ages And the Internet

prompt: KF/Rob

(651):  
>Their bromance is so intense that they don't even eye-fuck when they see each other...they eye-make-love.<p>

Characters: Wally/Kid Flash, Robin/Dick, Roy/Red Arrow, Ollie/Green Arrow

Rating: T (for underaged drinking and Language)

Title: A bromance for the ages, and the internet

Why has he thought this was a good idea? Roy wondered, as he watched Wally and Dick hugging each other.

"I love you, Bro." Wally cried, tears actually seeping out of his eyes a little.

"I love you too, Dude." Dick responded.

"So, here's the thing, there is this girl I like," Wally said, "A lot. But I want you to know, you will always be my Bro."

"And you will always be my dude." Dick responded.

And then, they just stared into each other's eyes for ways to long to be healthy, even if they had just gotten engaged.

"Their bromance is so intense that they don't even eye-fuck when they see each other...they eye-make-love." He sent the text in disappear, and really did not appreciate Ollie's response.

"I told you know to get them Drunk, kid." Roy sighed, he really hated it when Ollie was right.

He also realized he hated Wally and Dick when they were drunk, particularly when they turned there attention onto him.

"We love you, Roy." They cried, both wrapping their arm's around him."


End file.
